First Date
by Donakiko
Summary: My sister TMNTluckygirl and Mikey go on their first date.
1. Chapter 1

**As a present for my awesome fanfiction sister TMNTluckygirl! hope you like it, since you and Mikey haven't _officially_ been on a date yet :)**

**Enjoy**

**~Donakiko**

* * *

Rhiona pulled out drawer after drawer in the living room, each in vain.

_Where is it?_

"DONNIE!" She shouted.

The purple branded turtle appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist "Peek a boo?"

"No time" Rhiona said "I can't find it and Mikey's almost done!"

"Ya mean this?" Raph said, walking into the living room holding a camera.

"YES!" Rhiona yelled, grabbing the digital camera out of the sai wielding turtles three fingered hands. "Thanks Raph"

"Is Mikey ready yet? Nadia will be here soon" Leo asked, also walking into the living room.

"ALMOST BRO!" Came the reply from upstairs.

"Geez Mikey, he spends more time gettin ready than a girl!" Raph grumbled sitting down on the sofa.

"Ahem?"

"Uh, no offence sis" Raph apologised to a now annoyed 14 year old authoress.

Donnie rolled his eyes before settling down on the armchair, Rhiona joining him by sitting on the padded arm. "How long until Nadia gets here?"

Leo checked the clock on the fireplace "Oh, about-"

"Damn you clichés!" came an accented shout from the entrance hall.

"-now" Leo finished, opening the glass door to reveal a gorgeous _(Don't deny it)_ 15 year old girl in light blue jeans with a T-shirt under a jacket.

"Hey guys" Nadia greeted.

"Do I even want to know what clichés did to you?" Donnie asked.

Nadia's face flushed a little "You heard that?"

"The world heard that" Rhiona laughed.

Nadia held up the transporter machine Donnie had made her "I couldn't find the stupid transport button"

"But I labelled it?" Donnie protested.

"And I realised that, AFTER I had spent 15 minutes looking for it" She sighed, sitting down on the sofa. "It didn't help that my brother was hitting it on the wall calling it a broken game console"

Donnie cringed at the thought of Nadia's little brother destroying one of his inventions.

Nadia noticed this "But it worked cause, here I am"

"Are you always ready early?" Rhiona asked

Nadia shrugged "Mostly"

Leo cut in "While Mikey is **always** late" he paused for a moment "Except for dinner and movie night"

"I am not….okay I am" Mikey said as he entered the room, wearing baggy bottoms and a hooded jacket with gloves and boots. "Is ze Madame ready for ze date?" Mikey asked in a really bad French accent.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going and why it had to be at seven?" Nadia asked.

"Nope, I already told ze lady, it is to be a surprise"

Nadia play groaned but none the less, held out her hand for Mikey to help her up from her seat. She smiled "Aftershave?"

Mikey nodded "Yep, only the best for the most wonderfully bodacious babe in existence"

Nadia's cheeks rose a little in colour while Raph proceeded to make gagging sounds, thought was quickly shushed by Leo.

"Here's the keys" Donnie threw Mikey the keys to the battle shell "And don't crash her, I just fixed the flat tyres"

"Dude, when have I ever crashed her?"

"When have you ever drove her?"

Mikey thought for a minute and then shrugged "First time for everything" He linked Nadia's arms before helping her down the steps and into the front seat of the van.

Raph , Leo, Donnie and Rhiona watched them turn out of the street and out of sight…then-

"Damn!" Rhiona pouted

"What?" Three voices asked

"I forgot to take the picture"

* * *

**Review, and see if you can guess where they're going for a date ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey pulled up the battle shell into a car park outside the restaurant. Opening his door, Mikey walked around the front of the van and opened Nadia's door. Holding his hand out for her in a civilised manner.

"Why thank you!" Nadia replied, placing her hand in his and stepping out. "So we're going to a restaurant, isn't that a little risky?"

"Oh no we aren't going here" Mikey said with a smile.

"Oh" Nadia said, looking sad.

"We're going somewhere BETTER!" He promised, pulling out a red cloth from his Jacket pocket.

"Isn't that Raph's?"

Mikey paused "Maybe" He stretched the hole-less bandanna across his hand and stepped behind Nadia, wrapping it over her eyes.

Nadia brushed her hand against the fabric "Um…"

"Just trust me babe" Mikey took her hand and steered her out of the car park. His complete focus on remembering where to go while Nadia was focusing on not falling over.

Finally after 10 minutes of walking, the sounds of screams and cheers appeared at a deafening level.

"Okay Mikey, I give. Where are we?"

"Almost there"

_5 minutes later…_

"Here we go" Mikey said, closing the door.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Sure babe"

Nadia reached behind her head and undid the knot. She looked around the room and saw a mini fridge against one wall with counters, a sink and bottles of different types of juice while a long table was pushed against another wall. Bowls filled with snacks laid out on it. At the end was a leather couch on a balcony that over-looked a huge, packed arena. A raised stage in the centre, neon lights shining around the crowd.

"Mikey…H-how did you?"

"Rhiona's parents work in a company that own this balcony. She convinced them to let her give it to us for our date."

Nadia ran forward, swinging her arms around the turtle's neck and kissing him "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You were born" He simply answered "And I hope you like Beyoncè"

Nadia pulled back from him, shock written on her face "No?"

"Yep!"

That's when the crowd cheered louder than ever before and the voice of Jay Z rang clear through the Arena.

"Yes! so crazy right now  
Most incredibly  
It's your girl b  
It's your boy young  
History in the making"

"CRAZY IN LOVE!" Nadia yelled "I love this song!"

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
I touch on you more and more every time  
When you leave I'm begging you not to go  
Call your name two, three times in a row  
Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
Yeah, cause I know I don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can"

Mikey bowed in an elegant way, holding his hand out to her "May I have this dance?"

Nadia smiled, taking Mikey's hand. "Sure"

"Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love

"When I talk to my friends so quietly  
"who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me  
Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress  
You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress  
It's the way that you know what I thought I knew  
It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you  
Yeah, but I still don't understand  
Just how your love can do what no one else can

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love

I'm warmed up now  
Let's go

Young hova  
Ya'll know when the flow is loco  
Young b and the r-o-c uh oh  
O-G, big homie  
The one and only  
Stick boney but the pockets are fat like tony

Soprano the roc handle  
Like van Exel  
I shake phonies man, you can't get next to  
A genuine article, I do not sing though  
I sling though , if anything I bling yo

Star like ringo  
War like a green berret  
You're crazy bring your whole set  
Jay-z in the range  
Crazy and deranged  
They can't figure him out  
They're like ahey is he insane?

Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth  
My texture is the best fur, I'm chinchilla

I've been ill of the chain smokers  
How you think I go the name hova  
I've been reala'  
The game's over

Fall back young ever since  
I made you change over to platinum  
The game's been a wrap  
One

Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
I'm not myself lately  
I'm foolish, I don't do this  
I've been playing myself  
Baby I don't care  
Cuz your love got the best of me  
And baby you're making a fool of me  
You got me sprung and i don't care who sees  
Cuz baby you got me so crazy

Got me lookin so crazy right now  
Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your love)  
Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's  
Got me lookin so crazy right now  
(your touch)  
Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
Got me hoping you save me right now  
Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
Got me lookin so crazy your love"

One song down, a whole night of dancing to go.


End file.
